An outermost-disposed lens in a lens assembly included in a camera module is exposed to an external environment. Particularly, when the camera module is mounted on a vehicle, optical properties of the camera module may be degraded by rain, fog, light reflection, dust, and the like, or a view thereof may be inadequately provided.
Accordingly, there have been attempts to coat the lens of the camera module with a hydrophilic coating layer. When a surface of the lens of the camera module is hydrophilic-coated, problems of light scattering, frost formation, condensation formation, contamination, image distortion, and the like may be solved.
However, when coating the surface of the lens with a hydrophilic solution, it is not easy to apply the hydrophilic solution to the surface of the lens due to resistance thereof. Also, even when the lens is coated, due to a low binding force between the surface of the lens and a hydrophilic coating layer, the hydrophilic coating layer may be easily abraded and detached, and it is difficult to obtain ultra hydrophilicity.